Notes
Here's the list of what was changed and updated so far. There are no tentative release date yet so please stay tuned for more news updates! This is the 2nd Major Rebalance and Game Mechanics Update in Pacifica Online MMORPG. We keep doing our best to make the game more fun to play with! Thank you for all your support! New EXP system features Smart "Effort"-based experience pointing Fair exp/hour for any class of any build *Clerics can now train at non-undead maps and level-up same with others *No more level-type builds, build your attributes and skills with Freedom *No more characters left behind in terms of character leveling No more map level requirement locking *New formula computation to ensure no "unfair" leveling *Freedom to adventure across different maps *Challenge yourself, enter at your own risk No more level party gap *More enjoyable party system, any level can party! *Level 80 can party with level 0 and still share EXP *Expoit-proof sharing system to prevent unfair boosting NEW Force and Combo system *Make subsequent skill more powerful, earn Force during normal attacks and skills *Each duel feels unique because each timing and technique changes the whole battle result *More challenging and tactical fights using "Force" *Build your own combo sequence anyway you want Attribute system Force *Strength - increases physical attack (including bows) *Speed - increases hits per minute *Main feature - increases your overall physical offensive capability Constitution *Defense - increase physical defense, 50% effective magical defense *Dodge - increase physical dodge, 50% effective magical dodge (magic can also miss) *Special feature - Counter-attack, Ultima guard Technique *Wisdom/Tactic - counter-defense, increase magical attack *Dexterity - counter-dodge, aiming capability for bows, increase magic casting speed *Special feature - Critical-hit, Super Power *Intelligence/Mastery - increases skill points *Fortitude - increases mana regeneration per minute *Special feature - Aura charge Deacon updates Two modes of normal attack - Magical (using magic staffs) and Physical (using staffs) Magical normal attack (Support-type) *The deacon class is not limited to Spirit Break anymore, now they got a 3-cell ranged magical normal attack, no mana cost! *They can now take advantage of their "Wisdom" because this is a magical attack *This magical normal attack speed relies on "Dexterity" not "Speed" *Their weapons will have "Magic Attack" instead of "Attack" Physical normal attack (Battle-type) *Relies on your "Strength" and "Speed" attribute *Rebalanced weapons so that they can build battle deacon and still have fair capabilities like other classes *This is a preparation for the upcoming battle version of Cleric Tentative list of skills (skill names are temporary) *Passives - Fortitude, Wisdom, Strength *Actives - Spirit Break, Massive Blow (come-back), Teleport *Support - Angel's Touch, Heal *Buff - Earth Blessing (STR+DEF), Awaken Haste (SPD+DOD), Intensify Focus (WIS+DEX) *Their buffs were merged to make it more useful Swordsman updates Improved and rebalanced "Strength" attribute "Defense" attribute (previously Vitality) formula was entirely changed. The "no-walk-flinch/stun" or "Helios Guard" effect now works built-in with "Defense" attribute Tentative list of skills (skill names are temporary) *Passives - Defense, Strength, Dexterity *Actives - Ablaze, Kenzaragi, Centrifugal Force, Way of the Sword *Self-buff - Rage *Rage is now a buff that increases your current Force Waif updates Improved and rebalanced "Speed" attribute "Dodge" attribute formula was entirely changed. Dexterity vs Dodge computation is a lot better. Tentative list of skills (skill names are temporary) *Passives - Dodge, Speed, Tactic, Double Edge *Actives - Impulse, Steal, Enshroud, Target Vitals *Steal is now an attack + steal at the same time. Stab is merged in to this skill. Archer updates "Strength" now determines the muscle strength of their arms when drawing an arrow. Their damage depends on this attribute. "Dexterity" determines their aiming capability whether it will miss or not. Tentative list of skills (skill names are temporary) *Passives - Expand Territory, Strength, Dexterity, Fortitude *Actives - Fury, Double Projectile, Arrow Stun, Sharpshoot Coming up next *Second class rebalance *Zegea Infinitum (new map 75+) *Battle cleric *3rd class *New quests *Encrypter *Guild We'll anounce the release date later or as soon as we have a sure date. Beta Reset included upon the release.